


Another Search for Spock ordeal

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I'm proud of it, Birthday Gift for a Friend, Feel-good, Heartwarming, I just absolutely wrote a different kind of reunion fix it fic, M/M, McCoy is tired of shit, McCoy is very angry, McCoy saves the day, Reunion, Short Chapters, loosely a sequel to another oms fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: When is Spock going to stop abiding his bondmates wishes?Never.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geritashipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/gifts).



"Jim, are ya okay?" Leonard asked, coming  up to the steps. "I heard the news."

"Spock is gone," was all Jim said.

There was a certain tone to his voice that Leonard hadn't heard since the last time Spock died. Guilt, regret, and overall deep sorrow. Jim was sitting in a chair almost looking like a sad potato with his trembling, large hands cupped around the cup. It looked like as though the man had been crying off and on in private. The man's newly given visor was placed on the table between them. Leonard came up then placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He rubbed his chin, trembling. He placed the cup onto the table and weeped. Leonard hated it when Jim didn't have Spock. It wouldn't be long before the kid would go to. Leonard had a good feeling that Spock wasn't really gone. Jim did not look so well. His grayed, silver hair was a mess. The bags under his eyes were prominent showing his age. Leonard still looked young compared to Jim. Looked as though he were having a terrible Monday.

"Hey, plumb," Leonard said, lifting the man's chin up. "do you remember how stubborn Vulcans are with death?"

"Yes," Jim nodded.

"What do ya bet that he is still, alive, out there?" Leonard asked.

"I felt the bond break," Jim said. "he is gone."

"Not as lon' as we remember him," Leonard said. He felt the man's forehead. "Man, ya runnin' a fever."

"Yes, what about it?" Jim asked, wiping a tear off. 

"Good god, you don't care what happens to ya anymore!" Leonard said, stepping back. "Spock isn't dead."

"I can't feel him," Jim said, looking broken and vulernable toward the doctor. It looked like he would never smile again. Never be happy again. Never enjoy life to the fullest again. The unidog, Buddy, was resting by the chair with head lowered to the paws.

"That didn't stop ya from gettin' his body," Leonard said.

"We were visiting the planet before taking his katra to Vulcan," Jim said. "Remember?"

"Oh yes," Leonard said. "the thin' that gave me a heartache and left me doin' meditation and Spock tryin' out sweet tea. I didn't forget that," the older man rubbed the side of his temples. "unlike this time, I ain't caring his Katra. And ya still in his will as his katra carrier?"

"Yes," Jim said, sadly.

"Come on, ya need a healer," Leonard held his hand out for the man. "don't ya dyin' over a broken heart," Jim looked up with a pair of sad, old exhausted eyes. "Now do ya?"

"The last thing I said to Spock was that I was angry at him," Jim said, declining the offer with a shake of his hand.

"Oh," Leonard said. "what broke ya happy bliss?"

"An argument," Jim said.

"Nope,  I am not lettin' ya sit in your sorrow mellowin' about the last thin' ya told Spock," Leonard said. Leonard probably would have done the same if the last thing that he told Spock was 'You're a cold hard bastard, Mr Spock' but fortunately his last words were 'See ya later, Spock'.  "that is not important," he shook his wrinkled index finger. "What is important is makin' sure is that ya alive to see him again!"

"I told him I had to sleep on it," Jim said.

"Just because it was ya own damn fault that he didn't take ya with him. . ." The human paused. "Ya, the one who normally goes with him on diplomatic missions, knew a upcomin' mission with Romulus was bound to come up, told Spock not to _wake_ ya up?"

"Yes," Jim said, with a nod.

"Okay, I can see why ya think ya deserve it but ya don't," Leonard said, flipping out his old styled communicator.

"Who are you calling?" Jim asked. 

"The Vulcan medical center," Leonard said. "I am gettin' ya a healer."


	2. Chapter 2

"McCoy?" Pavel said, standing up from the desk. "vhat brings you here?"

"I need clearance," Leonard said.

"For vhat?" Pavel asked.

"Remember the one time. . . I got high and went into the past?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, the gaurdian," Pavel said.

"Yes," Leonard said, with a nod. "Jim ain't well. . . The healers did all that they could. It's killin' him."

"Vhat?" Pavel asked, standing up as he appeared to be dismayed.

"The broken bond has been repaired but he has a broken heart," Leonard said.

Pavel's office was decorated in memorabilia of the past. The golden age. There were photos dotting the room some of which taken on the bridge. The USS Enterprise model was laid on the security admiral's desk. Pavel was in a uniform similar to the 2280's dashed with a mix of the 2360's. It was almost a hybrid. Leonard was in his blue and black admiral out fit. His baby blue eyes normally full of light hearted and stubbornness was replaced by great intent and determination with a tinge of sadness. It almost looked like the doctor's heart had been broken as well but he was hiding it behind his determination to get the Vulcan back where he belonged. Pavel nodded his head in understanding. 

"There is a nev ship coming out from space dock," Pavel started.

"I didn't see one on my way here," Leonard said.

The Russian smiled back, widely.

"How about the USS Montgomery Scott take you there?" Pavel said. "being kaptained by Harry Kim."

"That kid," Leonard said. "sure, why not?"

"Konsider your request, granted," Pavel said. "but you hawe to attend my granddaughter's graduation."

"Why would I ever not?" Leonard said. "Sweet girl. . . Though, I got a better idea, how about you come with me? Two admiral's are better than one and no asks questions."


	3. Chapter 3

When the Enterprise fell out of warp, they found the Narada suspended in space surrounded by several starships. It was close to Vulcan. The young first officer looked at the ship, marveling at it, marveling at how real it was. Like a deadly, 21st century variation of a robotic deadly squid. The sketches made from eyewitness accounts was accurate. There was a long, tense deadly silence in the room except for the sounds of the equipment. No one was speaking staring at it. Nyota could feel her heart beating against her chest. Blood running through her veins. She was scared. So everyone in the room. Hikaru was almost afraid that they had arrived too late. Other ships were gathering around the Narada. It seemed off to not be attacking. It was like a ghost ship. 

Nyota turned in the direction of Pike.

"Captain," Nyota said. "We are being hailed."

"On screen," Pike said.

"Yes, sir," Nyota turned away.

The wide, large view screen flickered to life.

"This is Captain Christopher Pike of the USS Enterprise--" Kirk stumbled onto the bridge with his best friend McCoy landing right on him. "whose there?"

A figure zipped onto the view screen.

"Why the hell are ya not in deep space?" Leonard asked. "And don't tell me that Spock  struck a relationship with Jim at the academy instead of goin' out and exploring space," the doctor groaned rolling an eye as the first officer turned from his station at the mention of his name. "do ya happen to have a Jim aboard? I got Spock's ship but not the Vulcan. Really can use a Jim to find another Spock. My Jim. . . ."

"Not vell," a well aged Russian appeared by the man's side.

"Who are you?" Pike asked, as McCoy stood up seeing the uncanny resemblance. Pavel stared at the screen slack jawed.

"Admiral Pavel Chekov at your service," Pavel replied, then he gestured toward the older man by his side. "this is retired admiral Leonard McCoy."

"And we just saved every Vulcan sassy ass out there," Leonard said. "ya owe me a Jim."

"Why?" Pike asked.

"Because we need to find our Spock and I don't really want to mess up the character development of Spock so I rather use a Jim," Leonard said. "besides. . . ." the doctor paused sharing a glance with Pavel. "I want my best friend back."

"How did you get here?" Pike asked.

"Classified," Leonard said.

"Admiral," came a montonous voice. "we have arrested the Romulans. We must return to our timeline."

"All right, Mr Tuwok," Pavel said. He turned toward the screen. "Ve mean no harm."

"Jim?" Leonard said, noticing the young man in the background. He squinted. "Nah, that can't be him. McCoy out."

McCoy stood there dumbstruck as the screen showed the Narada freely floating in space. Kirk stumbled up to his feet, his hands deflated, no longer sausage like in nature or in fatness. Pike stood up from the chair turning in the direction of the Vulcan with a raised eyebrow back at him. The young officer appeared to be baffled as the older human then turned in the direction of the young cadet in black attire.

"You were suspended," Pike said.

"Yeah, and this planet was supposed to be drilled," Kirk said.

"Don't be a smart ass," McCoy snapped back.

"Since your counterpart has saved  Vulcan and who knows how many other lives, I am inclined to give his demand," Pike said. "given that you come back alive of course to face the entire Kobyashi Maru hearing." the last part came out icy in a manner that indicated that Kirk wouldn't have anything left to salvage out of it. He turned in the direction of the science officer. "Mr Spock?"

"I agree with this assessment," the young Spock said. "if they are who say they are, then we have no means to be concerned regarding the cadet's health and safety."

"Huh," McCoy said. "why should we believe that?"

"Because chronologically, in the reports of you and the cadet falling into trouble  around campus, you have always been covering Cadet Kirk's back," the young Spock explained. Kirk rubbed his shoulders nervously while McCoy's arms were folded and a nerve started to form along the man's forehead. "the videos even go on to show how you going the distance to cover him."

"Should we send both of them to the Narada?" Pike asked.

"We do have the head doctor on staff," the young Spock said. "it would be logical."

"Then it is decided," Pike said. "you two, transporter room 1, now."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Spock, tell me, what does he mean by using me to find older you?" Kirk asked.

"I do not know," the young Spock lied. 

McCoy frowned back.

"That's the biggest lie I heard this mornin'," McCoy said, getting onto the transporter padd. "Spill it!"

"That is a intimate knowledge and I do believe that it is a fact worth mentioning when you are about to meet yourself," Spock said.

"It is to me," Kirk said. "Gives me a reason to help Old Bones find Old Spock."

"I am not ready," the young Spock said.

"Give us a hint," McCoy said. "we'll not laugh."

"Soulmates," the young Spock said. The two men were rendered speechless. "Energize."

* * *

Their scenery changed in a haze of gold to a rather large transporter room. Kirk's jaw was still fallen. McCoy had an eye roll at the cadet's reaction and shook his head. It wasn't much of a shock since they almost kept meeting each other for the past three years. Plausibly more given their near close calls meeting each other. There was something about them that stood out. McCoy generally assumed there were no instances of close calls meeting the man in his past.

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant Kirk, Lieutenant McCoy," Pavel said, standing alongside a Vulcan with Klingon like features and black hair that seemed to be braided.

Leonard entered the transporter room.

"Sorry for interruptin' on your---" Leonard stopped in his tracks then looked toward his counterpart then toward the other man. The older man appeared to be confused at the sight before him. He rubbed his eyes then back toward the younger man. The medical admiral slowly began to speak. "Pavel. . . is that Jim Kirk?"

"Yes," Pavel said.

"Look again," Leonard said.

"Oh," Pavel said, then looked more closely. His eyebrows were awful. His bangs were razor like. And his eye were a bright shade of blue. "No."

"Send them back," Leonard said.

"My name is James Tiberius Kirk. I am from  Iowa, Riverside. I have just been told by a Vulcan that he may be my soulmate and, and, AND the very ship that killed my father is what I am aboard," Kirk finally snapped. "I am not leaving until you explain to me what is going on and why I lost my father," he walked off the transporter padd then came toward the older man. "Bones," he placed his hands on the man's shoulder. "Be a friend. Do I get married to Spock?"

"Every planet that ya came across, ya idiot," Leonard said. The cadet let go as a stunned expression grew on his face. "You!" Leonard gestured at his counterpart. "Back to the ship."

"No," McCoy said. "I am not leavin' him. He's an infant!"

"Infants can take care of themselves," Leonard said.

"No, they can't," McCoy said. "The world just changes around them and saves them. Coincidences."

"Ya forget how Joanna single handedly saved her own ass from a kidnappin' at age five. Now have ya?" Leonard asked.

"Joanna?" McCoy repeated.

"Don't pretend that ya don't know of your daughter!" Leonard said, bouncing on his toes.

"I don't know who you are talkin' about," McCoy said.

"Lieutenant T'Stonn, send me back," Leonard said.

"Belay that order," McCoy said. "Now hold on, admiral," he walked off the transporter padd coming to the man's side. "I am not leavin' him unsupervised. He gets himself into trouble."

"I do," Kirk agreed.

"Good god, I can't believe I met him early," Leonard rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming up. He sighed. "All right . .  ." he rubbed the side of his face. "you really want to go where we're goin'. . . just typical."

"So they're coming with us?" Pavel asked.

"I am sure Spock can handle the dooms day machine on his own," Leonard said. "y'all, follow us."


	5. Chapter 5

Leonard explained it all away to the two boyfriends. How Spock failed to get there on time when it came to saving Romulus's home planet. It had taken him a few days to get there but the one thing that paused him, Leonard believed, was smelling the admiral's clothes.  Plausibly satisfying his hunger for the man. Which readily implied that the two were highly sexually active together at home. That or meditation. Or making his way through the Romulan Neutral Zone hadn't been easy. The way the elder had explained it made McCoy feel as though they were overhearing embarrassing stories from someone who knew them best. They made their way to the bridge where a black, old Vulcan stood.

"Admiral," Leonard said. "when ya asked to come alon', I didn't think we'll have to use you."

"Ve hawe to," Pavel said. "old friend.

"Lieutenant Kirk," Tuvok said. "I grieve with thee. The Farragut was a inevitable loss."

"I am . . I am. . . I am. . . Not a lieutenant, " Kirk said. "I'm a cadet."

"A lot of thin's changed because of Nero," McCoy said. "asides to George's death."

"Forgive us but everything you will see will be wiped from your memory," Tuvok said. "we do not want to risk damaging your timeline as it has been already."

"My life is damaged," Kirk said. "I am damaged more than the original me should. Probably."

McCoy rubbed his forehead.

"Did ya go through Tarsus IV?" Leonard asked.

"Yes," Kirk said.

"Then ya fine just the way ya are,"  Leonard asked. "he already got the over dramatic part down pat."

"I will highlight the link," Tuvok said. "but. . ."

"Just do it," Kirk said.

"There are consequences for highlighting a ancient, eternal bond," Tuvok said. "if your Spock is in a relationship with someone else then he will feel it come to life. Unlike you, he won't feel the full extent of it. You will feel the other Spock. Sense where he is. And sense how he is feeling. _ **It cannot be broken**_ ," the Vulcan emphasized.  "Whatever life you lead, this bond will be living, existing, and growing even if you are not together as a couple. It will be a constant reminder of what you could have. Would have had. Should have had. It will be the elephant in the room," McCoy took Kirk's hand. "Most find that a life not worth living. Are you sure? The way that the bond is, you have some form of idea where the elder could be."

"Just do it," Kirk said.

"I advise you to lean on your boyfriend's shoulder," Tuvok said. The Vulcan placed his hand onto the side of the human's face,  "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts."

Tuvok traveled through the human's mind searching for the faint, dormant link that hadn't been active for a long time. Instead, what the admiral found was a barely alive link struggling to stay alive. Apparently, cadet Kirk and Lieutenant Spock had come into contract. The aged Vulcan saw the disturbing image of a young, blonde child being slapped. Tuvok helped the bond come to life with full force with a temporary link to his own bond that ached and screamed. It calmed his link. His aduna had understood what the elder was doing. She was strong. And she would wait, just as she had waited for seven years.

Tuvok stepped back letting go the side of the man's face.

Kirk rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm cold," Kirk said.

"What do ya mean?" Leonard asked. "just how cold is he?"

"Freezing ass cold," Kirk said. He closed his eyes to see the image of a snowstorm with a whistle in the wind. "It's a arctic planet," the link was surging with life as tears were forming on the edges of the man's eyes. His lips started to turn a shade of light blue once collapsing to the ground. "B--b-b-rrrr."

"Tuvok, lighten it," Leonard said. "as best that ya can," he turned in the direction of Pavel. "Pasha, what planets in federation space, in. . ."

"2258," McCoy said.

"Are arctic?" Leonard asked.

"Tvelwe,"  Pavel said.

"Close for a ship on warp 10 to go?" Leonard asked.

"Delta Wega," Pavel said.

"Where it all started," Leonard said. "He's not losin' Gary this time around.  He won't be there."

Tuvok's long, dark fingers let go of the man's face. McCoy had taken medical whites off scooting them around Kirk's shuddering figure. Several security officers entered with coats then tucked them on around Kirk's figure getting his arms through them enough that the tinge of blue began to fade. Pavel tapped on the screen setting in the course. Pavel noticed on the communications options there rested a 'one incoming message'. Pavel gestured over the man who came to his side with a curious expression.

"Should ve answer it?" Pavel asked.

"Of course we do," Leonard said. ". . . is there another ice planet nearby we should check first?"

"Delta Vega II," Pavel said.

"Nice joke," Leonard said. "asking to answer a comn request is a stupid question. We answer it, regardlessly."

"I am getting rusty on this," Pavel admitted.

"Hey," Leonard said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "ya not the only one."

"I am sure this means on screen. . . I think," Pavel, said, tapping on the screen lightly.

On the screen appeared Sarek and Amanda. Leonard and  Pavel grew a fond expression on their faces. Tuvok walked off the line of sight to the view screen. Amanda had brown hair. Didn't look a day old compared to Sarek who appeared to be getting grayed hair and bags under his eyes. Stress hair, he had a lot more than his counterpart had in roughly half a decade. Amanda wasn't in loud, bright attire. But the face was familiar and that was enough. Sarek's face was different compared to the original version.

"Lady Grayson," Leonard said. "Ambassador Sarek."

"Ve come in peace," Pavel said, giving the salute.

"We are here to thank you, Admirals," Sarek said. "For your effort to save Vulcan."

"Ya welcome," Leonard said.

"How can we repay you?" Amanda asked.

"Name a Vulcan Colony after me," Leonard said. "and a site after my friend. Pasha and Bones, please, and thank ya."

"We will do that," Sarek said. "after arrangements."

"Take all the time ya need," Leonard said. "don't rush yourselves."

"Have you been, admirals?" Amanda asked.

Leonard's eyes briefly closed then fluttered open.

"Against time?" Leonard said. "Many times."

"Ve hawe to go," Pavel said. "it was nice to see you again." then he put the ship into warp.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirk had never met someone that cold. Feeling so cold. Like he was in freezing water. Cold to the core. He can feel the hum of the engines. The outside voices as he remained almost in a dream like state with his arms wrapped around something hard and warm. He wanted to stay there forever. He can feel the sorrow and regret in the link. He can hear the thoughts of the elder carried through his mind repeating over and over,  _I'm sorry, T'hy'la_. Kirk's mind traveled through his memories looking for words that he had learned from the required Vulcan Culture class. Ancient words here and there among the updated variations of it. Brother, lover, and friend. So the science officer was not kidding.

The bond was on full power, ready, and set to go.

"So can he hear other Spock's thoughts with this?" McCoy asked.

"The younger one?" Tuvok said. "No."

"Then what does the bond do with him with our  Spock?" McCoy asked.

"He can feel him and sense him," Tuvok explained. "Makes it easier for him to be found. Vulcan's welcome polygamy. It's logical."

"Ah," McCoy said. "and why do you say that?"

Tuvok returned a "really? Do I have to spell it out for you?" expression.

"Bones," Kirk said, tiredly.

"Okay," McCoy said. "I get it. But given his relationship with a cadet, I don't think it'll ever happen."

". . . He is engaged in a relationship with a cadet?" Tuvok asked.

"He's a teacher," McCoy said.

"That's not legal," Tuvok said.

"Uh yea, it is," McCoy said,

"Star Fleet Academy Regulations indicate that cadets and teachers are not allowed to be in romantic relationships as it will disturb the young cadet from their academic learning and preparing for space," Tuvok said. "that is disturbing to hear that Spock, at his age, is setting out to be a rule breaker," McCoy resisted back laughter. "yes, yes, it is a very serious matter. And his teaching license can be revoked for his actions."

"Oh,"  McCoy said. "one of the highest offenses?"

"Yes," Tuvok said.

"Oh dear," McCoy said. "what a dilemma he has. . . Hold on a minute, would ya like to report that?"

"You do it," Tuvok said.

"Nah, I rather that he get called on by one of his own," McCoy said, sliding out of Kirk's grip.

* * *

The Enterprise returned to Starbase 1. The cadets returned to their zipped up red uniforms. It had been twenty minutes since the distress call had been sent and then stopped afterwards. Spock's class was set to begin convening in five minutes for linguistics. When Spock arrived to the door to his class, he was stopped by two security officers. One of them was a tall Andorian male and the other seemed to be a Mak'tar with ridges along her bald head with those bold, prominent arched eyebrows. She had rounded ears similar to a human.

"What brings you here?" Spock asked.

"Don't you know?" the tall Andorian male asked.

"No," Spock said.

"You are dismissed from teaching, Mr Spock, for grossly violating the academy code," the tall one said. His mind was set reeling. "having a relationship with a cadet is something  I didn't you would go down to."

"May I collect my belongings?" Spock inquired.

"Done that," the shorter one said. "consider your tenure in the academy over."

Spock looked toward the series of boxes on the table alongside the door. Spock had ended the relationship but Nyota had gone after him and started it all over again in sheer determination to get him back. She reassured him that no one would find out. And no cared about cadets relationships with their teachers. Just who had found out about their relationship. And how else could he make himself useful? The Vulcan stacked his three boxes on top of the other making his way out of the academy doors.

He would need to return his instructor uniform.

"Mr Spock?" Pike's voice drew his attention.

"Yes?" Spock turned to see a woman with dark curly hair standing alongside the man. "Number One, Captain, I am just about to make my leave."

"How would you feel about being a science officer to my ship?" Pike asked, then noticed the Vulcan was carrying boxes. "Given your situation of course, it would be a good use of your time."

"We believe your skills would be valuable to where we are going," Number one said.

"I would be honored," Spock said.

"We're taking a deep space mission," Pike said. "exploring."

"Vulcan's are quite useful in the science field for exploring," Number one said. "your credentials indicates you are a fine officer in the field."

Spock's mind  went back to his service in the fleet before being stationed as a linguistics instructor in the academy. Memory served that it was a easy away mission that required taking samples, scanning, and studying for the purposes of sciences. Checking up on the lower ranked science officers to see how it was doing was thrilling. He will never admit it but surprising his interns with his arrival made the Vulcan feel alive. And doing his part in science, well, that just made his day. He had done adequate service. And he was useful to society. His peers were wrong about 'not having a place in the universe'. He was sure of it. 

"Yes," Pike said, with a nod. "it'll be better than getting a planet side assignment that leaves you studying."

"I will consider your offer," Spock said.

"It's up for as long as it takes for you to decide," Pike said.

"It will not take me long," Spock said. "live long and prosper." and away he went through the automatic opening doors to the outside.

Number one turned toward the older man. 

"He is not going to come to space, isn't he?" Number one asked.

"I seem to recall thinking the same about you," Pike said. "and wasn't I wrong."

"You were," Number one said. "but he is different."

"Yes, he is," Pike said. "He's Spock. People thought he was going to become a diplomat but instead he chose Star Fleet."


	7. Chapter 7

The Narada came to a stop. The crew of the Narada were being kept in the brig with cuffs. The admirals made sure to come with easily enough to handle whatever situation arose given the loss of the Jellyfish and the Narada in the same anomaly. The icicle planet stared back at them. It was close to the great barrier.  Leonard's eyes looked back at the planet as though it were an enemy. The story that Jim had told him had stung. It was certainly a enemy in his book. Pavel picked up a distress signal coming from a station on the planet.

"Er, no one is stationed on Delta Wega, right?" Pavel asked.

"Right," Leonard said.

"Someone is stationed dovn there," Pavel said.

"Who in their right minds would do that?" Leonard asked.

"Let's see," Pavel turned the audio on.

The audio cackled at first with strange electrical sounds.

"Delta Vega, Lieutenant Commander Scott to Star Fleet command, there is a bi' spaceship in the distance and I dinnae know what is up there but I dinnae think it's a supply ship. Please, respond, Lieutenant Keenser is waitin'."

Leonard grew a wide, beaming smile

"Scotty," Leonard said.

"Ah," Pavel said. "that's vhere you find Scotty when he is needed the most."

"Why is he there, anyway?" Leonard said.

"Did something different, probably," Pavel said.

"Let's go help a friend for old times sake," Leonard said. "he saved us just as much as Spock did."

"Ve owe him that much," Pavel agreed.

Pavel turned off the audio. The two men looked over in concern looked off in the direction of Kirk  resting in a chair half awake and half asleep in several layers of insulated heated coats. He was like a cold pig carcass in a heated oven slowly getting roasted. Leonard shrugged. McCoy was holding his hand up ready for a high five at a Vulcan who simply stared back at him, in disgust, at what he was offering. 

"Tuvok, ya can man the bridge," Leonard said. "now can ya?"

"I can with my security detail," Tuvok replied.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Leonard said. "come on, Pasha, we got a scotsman to pick up!"

The two men were gone like the wind before McCoy's eyes.

How did they go so damn fast like that?


	8. Chapter 8

Spock's face appeared on the blue screen. Gaila was resting on her bed with her arms folded grumbling about how Kirk had cheated through her to the Kobyashi Maru. She had plenty of tissues laid beside her on the counter stacked into a pile. The red headed Orion was changing the screen to her padd for cat videos. She was equally mad that the man had used her and equally mad that she wasn't able to slap him because he wasn't here. Classes had been dismissed early. Cadets were allowed to study for tests/quizzes that they were supposed to take that day.  
  
"Spock, what's wrong?" Nyota asked.  
  
"I have been removed from my position as the head linguistics instructor," Spock said.  
  
"Oh my, Spock, what happened?" Nyota asked.  
  
"I was reported," Spock said, plainly.  
  
"For what?" Nyota asked.  
  
"The relationship that I share with you," Spock said.  
  
Nyota's eyes were fixated on the screen as her eyes started to widen.  
  
"Spock. . .  I'm sorry," Nyota said.  "How are you?"  
  
"I need time away from you," Spock said. "at least twenty-four hours."  
  
"Take all the time you need, sugah," Nyota said, then took a sip from her glass.  
  
"I am not only interested in women," Spock said, as the woman spat out what she was drinking.  
  
"Spock!" Nyota said. "why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
  
"I did not deem it necessary," Spock said. "but since we are getting things off our chest I am feeling rather unpleasant regarding this blow. I am also considering Captain Pike's offer to join his crew. You have one year left in the academy. I am unsure if this relationship can work long distance."  
  
"We can make it work," Nyota said. "let's give it a try. See how it goes. And if we don't  make it. . ."  
  
"Then we will consider our romantic relationship terminated," Spock said.  
  
"Yes," Nyota said.  
  
"But we can still be friends," Spock said.  
  
Nyota nodded.  
  
"Yes," Nyota said. "friends."  
  
"Since we have made plans for the plausible scenario," Spock began. "How was your day?"  
  
"Asides to the adrenaline running worst case scenario about to come true," Nyota said. "it was pretty ordinary."

* * *

Pike didn't know who he had to thank for not losing a hand on his vessel. Or any vessel for that matter today. His ship was prepared to leave space dock but she needed her crew. Her first crew. It  had to be a miracle. Whoever saved lives today deserved a medal. A award. A ceremony to show  Star Fleet's appreciation. If he had it anyway, the least he could do was hand over the two cadets. Rest assured that they would come back in one piece. He could probably thank the great bird of the galaxy for the sheer miracle.  
  
It didn't matter.  
  
Vulcan was considering making two more Vulcanian colonies in case that disaster struck.  
  
T'Hinek colony and t'kunel colony on a planet similar to Vulcan with two moons.

"Say, Chris," Number one said, sitting next to the man combing through the list of officers to add to the Enterprise's maiden voyage. "Do you really think they're from the future?"

"He looks a lot like David," Pike said. "I am pretty sure that he is from the future," he gazed at the striking number. "look at this kid. Seventeen. And he is going to to graduate the academy this year," he looked quite impressed. "I can't believe I will have to say this but the prospect of having a Admiral Chekov in Star Fleet is very real."

"And you said he is a old man," Number one said.

"At the rate he is going, this man is going to become admiral in his forties," Pike said.

"That is one fast officer," Number one said.

"Uh huh," Pike said. "I can use engineer like that. He has passed most of his engineering classes."

"Sounds like he'll be chief of engineering in no time," Number one joked.

"We can only hope," Pike said. "I am reserving him," he selected a box then swiped the screen. "Aaah, Mr Sulu," the man beamed. "sounds like a officer you can rely on," he swiped the screen once more. "let's see how many women I can fill on the bridge. Need as many competent women first, then get the main officers set."

"Chris," Number one said.

"What?" Pike asked.

"You're biased," Number one said.

"Women make up the majority of star fleet officers," Pike said. "it would be unfair to have less."

"But it has to be balanced, gender equality, you understand?" Number one said.

"Yes, I understand," Pike said.

"Five men to five women," Number one said. "two genders working together to steer the ship."

"All right," Pike said. "I will consider that," the man rubbed his chin. "all right."

"And read their teachers notes," Number one said. "slow down. Take your time."

Pike swiped back on the screen back to Hikaru's profile then keenly read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kunel=hill. 
> 
> hinek=bones.


	9. Chapter 9

On the transporter padd appeared a very elderly beagle lazily laid to the floor lying on its back and paws up wagging its tail. Leonard was the first to come over the old animal while the Russian was the second man to come to his side. Leonard looked at the collar to see it read belonging to Archer. Leonard rubbed his forehead. They picked up an animal through transit unexpectedly. Leonard's knees ached as he placed his hands onto them. Leonard took out a pipe device then pressed on the side of it allowing steam to come out. He put it into his mouth. The doctor freely relaxed as his knees felt better. He turned the device off placing it into his pocket.  
  
"Get up,"  Leonard said, gently.   The beagle raised their head up. "yes, yes, get up."  
  
The beagle's head plopped back down.  
  
"You're a complete stranger to it," Pavel said. "let me try."  
  
"Go ahead," Leonard said.  
  
"Whose an adorable little mess?" Pavel asked. The beagle raised their head up cocking their head to the side. "I got a little treat for you," he took out a treat from his pant pocket shaking it from side to side earning a baffled expression by the doctor. "it newer hurts to be prepared for the unexpected."  
  
"Like gettin' German Shepards on a paid vacation by Star Fleet and making them sic on Klingons?" Leonard asked.  
  
"Those vere not Clingons," Pavel said. "Mondasian shapeshifters. Still hold a big grudge ower me."  
  
"Oh, that certainly explains thin's." Leonard said. "Not."  
  
"It just looked that way," Pavel said. "I didn't mean to make friction between the Clingon Empire and Star Fleet,"  he looked toward the animal. "Get up, geeeet up, come on, you can get on those four legs."  
  
The beagle looked up lazily toward the admiral then reached its head out grabbing onto the treat then dextending its head down to its torso. Pavel stood there, dumbstruck, as Leonard did not seem to be phased at all. The older Admiral saw a neck brace around the animal's neck that seemed to be installed into the animal. The older man reached his hand out toward the animal earning a growl at the doctor.  
  
"Admiral, that dog looks too heavy for you," T'Stonn acknowledged.  "and I do not advise trying to pick up a dog growling at you."  
  
"Watch me," Leonard said. "I lifted Jim and Spock for a livin'!"  
  
Leonard went behind the beagle then attempted to pick it up.  
  
He could not pick it up, surprisingly, while he glared at it.  
  
Pavel did his best to resist the temptation of laughter.  
  
"Lieutenant T'Stonn, pick the beagle up," Leonard said. "not like  I lost my str---" T'Stonn picked up the beagle the moved it near the transporter console. "--ength."  
  
Pavel placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder.  
  
"You still have your touch," Pavel said.  
  
"That is true," Leonard said, comforted.  
  
The two men walked aboard onto the transporter padd. They were in winter gear attire from head to toe. They were in in thick, heavy layered jacket with large ear muffs, scarf, big winter boots,  and wore hats that had a bouncy, rounded sphere at the top. Their ears were completely covered by the ear muffs that had the Romulan Empire insignia on them. Fortunately, Romulan fashion had improved drastically from 2360's due to some unknown intervention that made them become in style and up to the date of most people in the alpha quadrant. They both wore disruptor belts that fit their figure, tightly, well kept. Pavel took out his personal padd.  
  
"Where do you bet Mr Spock is?" Pavel asked.  
  
"Likely by the nearest station if they allowed him to choose," Leonard said. "if not, we can search for hours."  
  
"Admirals, are you sure that you will not require a security detail?" T'Stonn said.  
  
"Look, kid," Leonard said. "we done this a lot more than ya have done rescue missions," Leonard shook his index finger at the red head Vulcan. "If anyone not part of the Enterprise core team goes down with us: they're sure as dead, dead as a red shirt."  
  
"I lost a lot of good officers because of their red uniforms," Pavel said. "eweryone is valking targets with the red jackets back in style."  
  
The transporter doors opened once more however with McCoy and Kirk.  
  
 "Let me help," Kirk leaned against the transported walls with McCoy helping him stand as support.  
  
"No!" Leonard said. "No, no, unacceptable."  
  
"You're not vell," Pavel said. "Normally, I vould say yes."  
  
"But ya  a burrito in there," Leonard said.  "down there is worse than you not having coats on."  
  
"So what about it?" Kirk asked.  "I faced worse---"  
  
"And it hasn't happened yet," Leonard chided him.  
  
"You're an old man," McCoy said.  "What's your excuse to not stay?"  
  
"I have a very dear Vulcan to chew out," Leonard said. McCoy raised his eyebrows in surprise at his counterpart. "you'll get the authority to scold Vulcans. Eventually. With their respect."  
  
"Len," Pavel said.  
  
"No," Leonard said.  
  
"He vants to help," Pavel said. "He's not that important, is he?"  
  
"Yes, he is,"  Leonard said. "and ya know it."  
  
"I am going to fail the kobyashi maru panel," Kirk said. Pavel and Leonard's heads turned toward the man. "I am not that important."  
  
Leonard and Pavel's faces turned a heated red glaring at the younger men.  
  
"What in  Vulcan Nation did I just step into?" Leonard asked, bewildered. "An alternate universe?"  
  
"Alternate timeline," Pavel said.  
  
Leonard appeared to be annoyed with the younger man who was already suited up.  
  
It wasn't just Kirk who was suited up, his boyfriend was also dressed up for the occassion.  
  
"Given your current inability to stand up straight, I am inclined to not let ya come with us," Leonard said. "but since ya just insulted my best friend I am more willin' to make ya suffer in THE FREEZIN' ASS COLD!" he gestured toward the two men. "Get your asses over here!"


	10. Chapter 10

The scenery changed to a arctic, cold area with breeze that made Kirk land into the snow. For  so long he had been searching for his place in the universe. He wasn't quite sure if he belonged any where. McCoy felt like his person to be around. But he didn't feel home. A place to feel where he belonged. He felt that sort of connection at the hearing. It had perplexed Kirk. It's a reason why he almost was comfortable standing there standing for his decision to cheat the test. And when he saw Spock, Kirk internally felt as though he had seen the cutest thing. The Vulcan looked like he had floated to the stage. And flawlessly, if not savagely, attacked his character and his father. It somewhat made up for what was said. And damn, that was hot arguing with him. It was almost natural to flirt back in arguments as he had in previous male oriented relationships.

And partially, that still stung having his father being brought up.

Competing with a dead man? Not like he intended to do so. He joined on a dare.

Perhaps he was, subconsciously? He was always compared to his father.

He couldn't shine on his own without _him_ being brought up. Eight hundred lives saved.

It should have been eight hundred one lives spared.

"Are we gettin' closer!" Leonard shouted.

"Closer!" Kirk said.

"Lieutenant T'Stonn, did you lock on the two based officers?" Pavel asked over the communicator.

"Yes, sir," T'Stonn's voice was overheard.

"Beam them up," Pavel replied. "and have officer T'cy-bug and T'Felix stun them."

"So, tell me, is he allergic to medicine for his eyes?" Leonard asked.

"Yes," McCoy replied.

"Jim just recently got a visor," Leonard said. "he refuses to wear it. At least when I see him," the man shook his head. "Kid just loves pullin' my leg and makin' me go gray worrin' over him! He made me go gray early!" McCoy laughed at his counterparts expense all heartedly. Leonard glared back at the younger man who was taller than him. Six foot one.

"He never changes," McCoy said.

"Uh huh," Leonard said. "when I left him with some Vulcan healers, he was wearin' the visor."

"What happened to him?" McCoy asked.

"Spock happened," Leonard said.

"Seriously," McCoy said. "he can't possibly leave Jim _that_ devastated and ruined."

"Wulcan's kan do that," Pavel said.

"Admiral Chekov, the officers have been neutralized," T'Stonn said.

"Have them moved where we specified, Lieutenant," Pavel said. "Chekov out." the admiral lightly tapped on the combadge.

Kirk abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"Uhhhh. . ."  Kirk said.  "I think we're going the wrong way."

"JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS EARLIER?" Leonard roared over the wind.

"I thought we were getting closer," Kirk replied.

"I hear krunking in the snow," Pavel said.

"Ya thought!" Leonard repeated, exasperated, as McCoy and Pavel turned in the direction of what was crunching the snow. "Ya a Spock radar! There's no thinkin'. There's just sensin' how close ya are to him! Hell, I used Spock more often than not to find ya on away missions. HOW CAN YA GET LOST?  NOT LIKE HE IS ACTIVELY TRAVELIN' TO---" the human paused. "no, that's illogical. Spock would never do that to himself."

"I made a wrong turn," Kirk said.

"You're new to this," Leonard said. "so let me make myself clear. . . I'm a doctor, not a patient, so follow your heart instead of your head."

"Stress is bad for the elderly, Jim," McCoy said.

"I heard you the first time," Kirk said, with a sigh.  

"We better run," Pavel said, as the McCoy's turned in the direction that Pavel was facing. 

"It looks like a hunch back snow dog the size of a polar bear," McCoy said.

"I think we should go left---" Kirk started.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Leonard shook the man by the shoulders. 

"Follow the yellow brick road?" Kirk said, meekly, as the doctor's eyebrow twitched.

"No thinkin'," Leonard repeated. "follow your heart." he jabbed his long, bony index finger into the man's chest through the layered coats. 

"RUN!" McCoy ran the opposite direction along with Pavel away from the oncoming animal.

Leonard had a headache forming along the side of his head letting go of Kirk's double layered coat. The group split up with the arctic beast running after the two old men. Kirk was fast on his legs zipping away from the older men who were considerably slower than him. Pavel's eyes were scanning the scenery for holes. Anything of the kind to jump in and use as a form of protection. McCoy followed the man in the lead. Leonard unclipped the disruptor and fired warning shots back at the arctic beast. The beast snapped its jaws back with a short tongue and sharp, gray teeth. Leonard shot into the ground ahead of them using the disruptor to create a hole.  Pavel fell into the hole without being asked and almost looked like a mole in the ground being cautious of going out.

"Leonard?" Pavel shouted. He heard his voice echo back at him in the scenery. "LEONARD?"

He slipped out his combadge then tapped on it.

"Chekov to McCoy, answer me, are you still running?" Pavel could hear distant crunching in the snow as snow continued to fall.

Pavel could hear only the wind.

"Chekov out,"  Pavel turned off the comn badge feeling a heavy heart.

Nyota would be sad to hear the news. Just Spock, Pavel, and her the only ones left.  If . . if . . No, the doctor was too grumpy to just die _like that_.

"I'm too old for this," Pavel said, then he grunted lifting himself out of the hole.

He lifted himself up from the cold, icy ground. 

"Nov vhat should I do?" Pavel asked himself.

Pavel was stuck between joining the two men or searching for the doctor.

The kids were more athletic. More younger than they were. And could bounce right back. They were capable of taking care of themselves. They had disruptors on them the last Pavel had seen. He turned in the direction that McCoy had vanished in. Someone had to make sure the man was alive. Pavel had been surprised to see Tuvok request to join them, touring the Montgomery Scott, with a group of Vulcanian security officers when making their way to the bridge. It was a Constitution class rather than a Galaxy Class. Star Fleet decided to go classic for the greatest engineer there ever was after his untimely death.

It was decided.

Pavel was going to trust his gut and go after the doctor.

To see if he could offer any help in taming, steering, or killing the beast if it was about to kill him.

Wouldn't be the first time that the situation had turned in the doctor's favor.

"Leonard!" Pavel called, running after the beasts direction.


	11. Chapter 11

"FOLLOW YOUR HEART HUH?" McCoy shouted.

"OH DON'!" Kirk shouted back

"FOLLOW YOUR HEART TO SPACE!" McCoy repeated.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT WHEN I SAID THAT!" Kirk replied as they tore through the wind.

"Uh huh!"McCoy said, not convinced. "WHERE ARE WE GOIN'?"

"TO OLD SPOCK!" Kirk shouted.

"OH, OF COURSE," McCoy hollered.

McCoy looked over his shoulder  once hearing crunching from behind him. He saw a pack of the beasts that had started chasing them earlier headed their way. A high pitched shriek came from the doctor running ahead of the man.  Kirk looked over his shoulder to see what had scared his boyfriend so. Kirk screamed then grabbed McCoy by the shoulder tugging him  int he right direction. They were like speeding snowballs gaining more traction and more snow except they were bodies of flesh and water running on adrenaline. The doctor's excellent hearing overheard the howls to the animals following after them.  The wolf like beasts gained on their trail. Beads of sweat tracked down the men's skin. The howling was getting louder and louder.

"DID I TELL YOU THAT I LOVED YOU TODAY?" McCoy shouted.

"YES!" Kirk replied.

"I  MEAN TO SAY IS THAT I HATE YOU!" McCoy rectified.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Kirk shouted back. "CAVE, UP AHEAD, DESTINATION!"

"I BET I CAN GET THERE FIRST," McCoy shouted, jokingly.

"LAST ONE THERE IS HUNCH BACK DINNER!" Kirk replied.

"YEAH RIGHT!" McCoy shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

McCoy landed on top of Kirk at the mouth of a cave. He kicked his boots back into the jaws of the hunch backed wolves that were twice his size. Kirk slid out from underneath taking out his disruptor with his hands trembling.  Inexperienced cadet on a alien planet without a instructor was likely the most panic inducing scenario that could befall anyone. He shot into the second beasts leg earning a yelp. Kirk shot into the leg of the first beast. The beasts yelped scrambling away leaving McCoy on the ground with his hands clenching his boots. The pack vanished into the snowy scenery. 

"Bones," Kirk said, knelt down by the older man. "how's that leg?"

"Stin's," McCoy said. "otherwise, I will live."

"Phew," Kirk said.

Kirk sensed Spock standing behind him. McCoy's eyes trailed away from the younger man then began to widen. Kirk slowly turned in the general direction that his boyfriend was facing. He saw a Vulcan with light gray hair, thinned slanted eyebrows that could have been paint fading away, and large but very pointy ears unlike his counterpart. He was in a gray coat. Behind him in the distance there was flames engulfing the pieces of wood. Spock appeared to be be baffled while he held a piece of stick that had flames erupting from it.

"Leonard H. McCoy and James T. Kirk," Spock said, recognizing them. "how did you find me?"

McCoy held out his index finger with his mouth open staring at the Vulcan in shock.

"The bond," Kirk said. "and your Bones is pretty mad at you for leaving without old me."

"The doctor is retired," Spock said. His eyebrows vanished through his hairline. "it is generally not recommended he be out at this weather," he seemed to be startled as he realized what else the human had said. "what do you mean by the bond?"

"Some old Vulcan like you highlighted it," Kirk said.

"I don't need a healer," Spock said.

"I am pretty sure he is not healer," Kirk said. "He was dressed up a lot like them."

"Except it was purple," McCoy said.

"And he sent you?" Spock asked, in disbelief.

"No," McCoy said. "we lost Admiral McCoy and Admiral Chekov on the way here." Spock looked up toward the younger, youthful slightly taller man rubbing his chin.

"You lost not one but _two_ admirals," Spock said.

Kirk and McCoy shared a glance then turned in the direction of Spock.

"Yes," the two said.

"Pardon me," Spock said. "did they have disruptors on them?"

"Yes," the two men said.

"Someone has to check on them," the Vulcan left the two men going over the flaming pit.

"No, no, no," McCoy said. "they would want ya returned to the ship!" He gestured above his head up. They followed after the Vulcan with one arm strapped around his partner's shoulder. "That's what we came here for ya in the first place," Spock turned from the flames giving a quizzical expression in return. "To save ya!" McCoy's hands were placed onto his waist. "Not to lead out when they could plausibly be on the ship. And also, it's illogical," Spock raised an eyebrow back with a deadpan expression back at the southern man. "we can't track them and they can't track us. It'll be more logical to beam aboard the Narada to meet up with them."

"I agree," Kirk said.

Spock helped the flames die away.

"The Narada?" Spock said.

"Yes," McCoy said. "it is the most intimidatin' thin' I ever seen."

"Doctor," Spock said. "your attempt to argue with me using logic is applaudable. . ."

"Thank ya," McCoy beamed with a bounce as Spock packed what belongings that he had taken with him to the cave. Spock acquired a rounded knapsack.

"Unfortunetly, you lack a comn badge," Spock said

"I brought my communicator!" Kirk said.

"And what layer is it in?" Spock said.

Kirk's hands went into his pockets  frowning as he felt around for it.

"Oh. . ." Kirk said, as McCoy did the same

"My point exactly," Spock said. "If we do not find them in twenty minutes, then we'll take the station to the Narada," the Vulcan made his way toward the exit of the cave. "would you like to remain then get frost bite, come with me, or just go to the station?"

"Speakin' of frost  bite, for someone as cold as ya, ya should be experiencin' it," McCoy  said, gesturing to the Vulcan's pointy ears. "given how cold Jim was when the bond was highlighted. Ya gettin' heavy layered coats when we get back on."

"I do not get frostbite as my body is fully capable of living with it," Spock explained. "the deep cold never bothered me that much, anyway. I am more of a alien cat than anything." 

"Vulcans are not cats," McCoy said. "and you're half human!"

"Oh, so did you not take the Vulcan History Xenobiology course?" Spock asked.

"Vulcan biology was the first thin' I had to learn in the academy," McCoy said.

"You never went to the academy," Spock said.

"Oh?" McCoy said.

"You were given your star fleet commission and had to take xenobiology courses before gettin' off Earth," Spock said. "your daughter was in the academy when you were actively treating others in deep space. She was so proud of you," McCoy looked lost. "you have one. She just has not been revealed. Call Jocelyn upon your return."

"You would make a great father, Bones," Kirk said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I am not ready to have a kid," McCoy said. "I'm a recoverin' alcoholic!"

"I am hot mess and still improving," Kirk said.

Spock zipped up the hood at both sides cupping along all around his head. The Vulcan walked out of the cave followed by the two men. It was probably the most pointless action the Vulcan had opted to do but it was the only thing he _could_ do. He would hate to return to Jim without his listening ear and his greatest pride. The last few years would be miserable on the man. The joy would help him heal, by the heart, from the emotional pain in his heart. Spock looked from side to side, warily, for the native wild life then resumed his trek into the winter scenery. Kirk was surrounded in warmth, almost hugged in it, by the futuristic coats.

Heavily insulated.

Sweat dripping down his skin.

The final layer of coating was green.

The knapsack was tightly laced around the Vulcan's shoulders.

"The only one going senile here is Doctor McCoy with his decision not to hand you a comn badge," Spock shouted back over the storm.  Kirk looked up in alarm. "I heard that."

"Vulcans and their hearing," McCoy said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Dae the future have sandwiches?" Scotty asked the man.

"Yes," Tuvok replied. "Scotty." The red headed beamed back at the dark Vulcan.

"Where dae I get one?" Scotty asked. Tuvok's face softened.

"There is a nearby quarters that has a replicator installed and working from the last power check," Tuvok said. "T'cy-bug will escort you and your partner to the quarters," Scotty looked quite taken with the wide but somewhat dark  bridge. "you must not tell anyone of your experience on this ship, is that clear?"

"Aye," Scotty said, then turned to see Keenser resting on a bright blue glowing touch screen. "Keenser, get off there!"

Keenser hopped right off.

"Ye might have turned on the weapon's system or somethin'," Scotty said. "Mister Cy-bug!"

Scotty walked over toward the much more heavy built Vulcan.

"Right this way, Mr Scott," T'cy-bug said, gesturing toward the turbo lift doors.

"See, Keenser?" Scotty said, with a smile. "I told ye it would get better."

* * *

Pike was preparing to board a shuttle craft for the Enterprise. Star Fleet Command had given the Enterprise to him. He was also charged to embark on a five year mission: to boldly go where no one had gone before. The two cadets had yet to be returned. Star Fleet oddly was not concerned about that. Until most of his crew had graduated, the Enterprise was going to be on missions directly from the head. He heard  a voice calling his name out. Pike stopped letting Number One carry on without him. 

The captain turned in the direction of the voice to see the young Spock arrive with a duffle bag.

"Are you in need of a chief science officer?" Spock asked.

"That I do," Pike said. "I was almost going to pick another person to be at your station. Mind changed?"

"Yes, captain," Spock said.

"I look forward to serving with you, Mr Spock," Pike said. "Shuttle craft to the  Enterprise is over there."

Spock nodded then went in the direction that the human had pointed. Pike now had a Ambassador's son on his bridge which was highly impressive. Most Ambassador children went into the diplomatic corps to learn to take over their parents occupation once it was handed down to them. Pike mentally patted himself on the shoulder then made his way after Shuttle Craft _Galileo_. It was going to be a eventful five years in deep space. No one quite knew what was in store for four hundred crewmen. And that psyched Pike in a way that made him feel young, again, in space.


	13. Chapter 13

Cold. Bitter. Numbness. He felt a soothing presence enter his mind, calming him, and assuring him that he was fine. His eyes slowly opened once the warm, gentle mind had left him. Memories flashed back to the admiral. He was running after the doctor hearing him shouting over the wind at something. A thoroughly annoyed southern man who suddenly yelped. Striking a cord in the man's core at the idea of his friend being hurt. His legs were numb. There was something hard and solidified on the side of his head.

"How on Earth did he survive a hunch back attack?" McCoy asked.

"Are you all right?" Kirk asked, knelt down by the man's side as a fuzzy golden figure.

"He is Pavel Andreievich Chekov," Spock said. "he is a surprisingly good at preserving his life without meaning to." the last part came out light heartedly and fondly. Pavel's thoughts traveled to the one time they had came across a civilization that had Halloween parties that were lethal. He saved his own life by getting covered in toilet paper which gave the mummy appearance. He had survived a away team of four. The Russian felt tired. He couldn't move. "I found your comn badge, Admiral Chekov, in the snow. I will send you to the Narada to be treated if there are doctors aboard."

"None," Pavel said. "d-d-d--d-docccc--cc-c-c-cccotr."

"Ssssh," Spock said. "don't speak. You must be warmed up," he looked toward the younger men as though they had known what was aboard the Narada and what was not. "Surely,  Leonard came prepared for such a event. Normally he is."

"I bet I did," McCoy said.

"Spock to Narada," Spock said.

"Ambassador,"  Tuvok said.

"Admiral Tuvok," Spock said. "It has been a while since our last conversation. It is unfortunet that our conversation must be this."

"Indeed," Tuvok said. "you owe me."

"Name it," Spock said.

"T'Pel requests to know the recipe of the potato salad that your bondmate crafted," Tuvok said. "she has never tasted anything like it before. And neither have I."

"Jim will part the recipe upon my return," Spock said. "I am surprised you didn't take her."

"She was busy with her bridge officer exam," Tuvok said. "She wishes to be on the bridge as a commander. She needs all the time that she can get in the holodeck replaying the scenario seeing how she could do better. As much as I feel for her stress. . ." the younger Vulcan stopped in mid-thought.

"Understood," Spock said.

"I take it something happened to McCoy," Tuvok said.

"Actually, Admiral Chekov," Tuvok's heart dropped. "your bondmate would  be useful if she went with you."

"That is a agreement," Tuvok said. "I am rerouting you to the transporter room."

There was a melodic noise.

"One to beam up," Spock said. "Spock out." he tapped lightly on the device once placing it onto the admiral's jacket.

Pavel vanished in a blue haze.

"No wait a minute, ya could have sent us all up there instead of stayin'---" McCoy started.

"Are you hurt?" Spock turned squarely in McCoy's direction cutting him off. "Or very cold than you should be?"

"No," McCoy said, feeling like a giant compared to the man.

"We have ten minutes left," Spock replied. "There is a lot more worse climates to fear as a chief medical officer."

"I am not goin' to become a CMO quickly," McCoy said.

"It'll feel just like yesterday," Spock said.  "I feel more like a captain than anything in this old body . . ." his trail of thoughts shifted as the Vulcan experienced nostalgia beginning to move his feet. 

"Is he going to be all right?" Kirk asked, as Spock resumed his path.

"My previous answer still applies," Spock said.

"Uh, I found the man's disruptor," McCoy said, picking up the disruptor from the icy bed.

"Don't aim it at me!" Kirk said.

"Why would I do that?" McCoy asked.

"People have a tendency to aim at me with those," Kirk said.

"That was an accident," McCoy said.

"Hey, I nearly got my foot blown off!" Kirk said.

"Cry baby," McCoy pressed the trigger aiming at the snowy patch.

It had gone out of juice.

Spock briefly turned in the doctor's direction then dismissed it heading his way forward. Kirk could hear the Vulcan's thoughts swirling about throwing ideas here and there on what the doctor could be doing. The link that he shared with the elder was overwhelming. The Vulcan was carrying regret, failure, and guilt all laid into his conscience. The Vulcan paused once, halting in his tracks, his thoughts briefly wondering off to a tangent. And then there were math problems being played out featuring diagrams, words, and numbers. It was beyond the young man's comprehension. Perhaps his intellect. If his mind was that advanced, would Kirk  even have a chance with someone like Spock? Would he? Spock was probably out of his league. 

Kirk was not sure.

A mirror counterpart to the instructor.

Not even sure that he would be worthy of such a commitment.

Someone obviously focused into science and logic rather than his partner.

McCoy was different because when they were together, they clicked, there was warm, silent familiarity between them. Like kindred spirits had come together finally after years and years apart. Kirk didn't have that but the elder had left a distinct sad, old impression on him. Yearning. Right now, he was being bombarded by the Vulcan's distinctively steaming, very sexual fantasies. They all involved 'I am sorry' being said, over, and over. It was getting him a headache. Kirk took McCoy's hand, squeezing it tightly.  He was scared of being in a relationship with his Spock. What Spock can't deal with someone as broken as Kirk was? By the inside? Someone who wanted a death wish to be better than their father. That's what McCoy called it. A death wish. Because that is the only way he would be able to compete with his father. To do better than him.

Kirk and McCoy came to a stop behind Spock.


	14. Chapter 14

Kirk and McCoy looked over to see a gray, cold cloud ahead of them. The coats keeping them warm inside. Spock remained still, frozen in place. Spock's incredible, precise vision was able to see the shapes of figures approaching them. They did not feel friendly. Spock could not be sure what kind of beasts they were, they had to  be some breed of carnivores that had adapted to the changes of the planet. The planet would become desert like within the decade as the planet moves closer to the sun. The planet will stop its course and rewind it's path which is viewed unnatural by the Vulcan Science Academy and cannot be explained.

"What did we stop for?" McCoy asked.

"You do not want to know why," Spock said. "remain calm."

"Yes, yes, I do!" McCoy snapped back.

"We're surrounded, Bones," Kirk said.

"Oh," McCoy said, as he heard the howling in the wind. "Shit, we're doomed."

"Not at all, doctor," Spock said. "Can you nerve pinch?"

"Uh . . ." Bones said.

"Star Fleet Academy does not teach Vulcan Nerve Pinches," Kirk reminded Spock. A flash of anger flared from Spock.

"I forgot," Spock said. "only the Vulcan Learning Center teaches that." the last part came out bitterly.

The two men backed away from the elder. The first beast lunged forward. The men turned away missing what was going on behind them. From behind them the large beast came to a terrible crash landing into the snow head first. The beasts at the back lunged. McCoy sent a punch to the hunched back's eye knocking it down. How does one tame a violent, aggressive, hungry wolf hunch back? You can't do that when fearing for ones life. The animal lunged back and McCoy ducked letting the beast collide with another. Kirk was pinned down by the claws to a hunch back wolf with closed, long silver like teeth digging into his coat.

 _No, not on my watch!_ McCoy thought.

McCoy leaped onto it digging his fingers in.

The beast yelped turning onto its back attempting to shake him off. 

McCoy's world was pitch black under the snow as his fingers did not budge. They fell off as he was shoved deeper and deeper into the snow surrounding his frame. McCoy heard the growl to the beast as bright, colorful light came to his line of sight.  Suddenly it tore away from him. McCoy looked over to see a larger hunched back wolf looking  over him with blood dripping down its fangs. He looked up to see a figure resting on the beasts back resting comfortably while covering one side of his arm. He made the beast speed over toward Kirk whose arm was being torn.

"Get your teeth out of that kid or god help me killin' ya!" Leonard shouted.

McCoy looked over to see Spock standing in front of three unconscious furry heaps.

"Mr Spock, you all right?" McCoy asked, as his heart returned to its usual rhythm.

"I am fine, Doctor," Spock said.

"Ow, ow, ow,"  Kirk whined, as McCoy came to the man's side. "my arm feels like a bomb went off in it."

"Don't be a cry baby," McCoy said, as he covered the man's obvious injuries with his bare hands squeezing them tightly to stop the bleeding.

Leonard swung off the hunch back wolf beast then slapped the beast on the ass sending it running. Leonard took out his comn badge from his pocket sending a death glare in the general direction of the Vulcan who was standing over the two men. McCoy didn't hear the loud slap from over him.

"Happy now?" Spock asked, rubbing the side of his cheek

"Not yet," Leonard said. His anger boiling., "why did ya leave Jim behind?"

"Jim needed it," Spock said.

"JIM NEEDS YA, IDIOT!" Leonard shouted. "JIM LOST YA ONCE, ALMOST, IN THE GREAT BEYOND. HE WAS FALLIN' APART WHEN YOU DIED THE FIRST TIME. A EMPTY SHELL OF THE GREAT MAN I KNEW BUT STILL ABLE TO PICK UP THE PIECES," he twirled his finger. "NOW HE'S JUST NOT EVEN BOTHERIN' TAKIN' CARE OF HIMSELF! HE CAN'T  PUT HIMSELF TOGETHER LOSIN' YA LIKE THAT AT THIS AGE WITHOUT SOMEONE THERE TO HELP HIM. I am surprised he hadn't DIED YET," he shook his fist. "I LEFT HIM WITH A VULCAN NURSE to watch him with a few of the best nurses I know. They're takin' shifts. Takin' residence in a hotel. IT'S BEEN A WEEK OF HELL FOR ME FIGURIN' OUT WHO DETONATED THE SUN, HOW TO SAVE JIM, AND OH HAVE A PEACEFUL RETIREMENT. NOW DON'T YA INTERRUPT ME SAYIN' THAT YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LIVIN' IN BLISS AND HAD A FAIR SHARE OF ARGUMENTS. I RATHER LOSIN' THE TWO OF YOU AT ONCE. NOT SEPARATELY, YEARS, DECADES, MONTHS, DAYS APART! IT'S KILLIN' ME THAT YA LEFT JIM AND LEFT HIM TO ROT THAT WAY. WHAT WAS ON THAT VULCAN MIND?"

"That I would return," Spock said. "and Jim leaning on your shoulder getting his anger off his chest."

"I can't make Jim happy," Leonard's voice started to get calm but it remained emotional. If the human was getting teary eyed, Spock would not acknowledge it. "I am not always goin' to be there, Spock. Do ya forget _how old I am_?" he glared at the Vulcan. "I am not invincible, I am not as resilient, or youn' as I used to be. Body fallin' apart. I am older than y'all. I don't have much time left. And shit, I'm too old for this!" Leonard gestured toward the resting beasts. "For the love of Jim, go back to him and never, ever, do that to him again. Promise me that ya will never leave without him. Ever. This old heart can't take a heart break like that again."

"I promise," Spock said.  Spock appeared to be concerned. "Leonard, what do you mean you don't have much time left?"

"Ambassador, If Scotty didn't get stuck in that transporter, he would probably be older than me and be a sorry ass pile of bed rest," Leonard explained. "y'all gonna send me six feet under early if somethin' terrible befalls. . ." Leonard tapped on the comn badge. "I am only human," he light heartedly added, Spock nodded, getting  the doctor's point. "Vulcans outlive us. Lieutenant, four to beam up."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said 'loosely' in the tags, _I meant it._

The Narada creaked and groaned as it sailed through time, space and dimensions. The infliction of of the trip clutching onto her hulls. Her long, sharp tendrils contrasting against the blue scenery. It grew wider and smaller as it came to the exit. It reappeared in the space across from the Montgomery Scott in orbit of the Guardian's planet. On the transporter padd appeared Leonard first. Spock appeared to be bewildered as he looked in the direction of where had been several other individuals. A Pavel was among the transported officers. Tuvok was manning the Narada until another starship came to tow the ship away.

"Didn't we leave with---" Spock started to say.

"Shut up, no talkin'," Leonard stepped off the transporter padd to the Klingon nurses. He turned toward the Vulcan with rage burning in his eyes. Anger. Resentment. And hurt. "you're grounded from travelin' on ya own. And the Guardian is handlin' that."

"Leonard," Spock called.

Leonard walked away.

"Leonard," Spock called, again.

Leonard ignored him.

"I am--" Spock started to say but the human was gone though the doors with  a nurse trailing after him.

It wasn't going to be easy getting on the doctor's good side.

Unlike Jim, Leonard really _needed_ actual space and time to forgive Spock.

* * *

Pavel's eyes slowly opened.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Admiral Chekov," Kim greeted the man.

Pavel leaned up feeling his back sore.

"Hov long vas  I out?" Pavel asked.

"A little over half an hour," Kim said. "Admiral Tuvok, Janeway, and Uhura have decided where to put the Narada. It's got Borg technology so it's not going to stand a chance of being taken to a ship yard," Pavel raised his eyebrows back at the younger man. "Uhura told me that she knows just the right corner of space to get rid of the old thing."

"That korner?" Pavel repeated, knowingly. "That korner of space. . ."

"Uh huh," Kim said.

"Vhose piloting it?"  Pavel asked.

"No one," Kim said. "it's going to be autopiloted."

"Good," Pavel  said. "might take a few centuries but it'll get the job done."

"Are you implying that a black hole will destroy a Borg ship?" Kim asked.

"I am not implying," Pavel said. "we once had to get rid of a Borg ship from the future."

"But the Borg didn't come up on our radar in  Picard's time," Kim said.

"Ve called it the square ship," Pavel sad. "no one believed us."

"That is unfortunate," Kim said.

Pavel lifted himself off the biobed.

"Vhere is the doctor?" Pavel said.

"Caught a shuttle craft to Earth," Kim said. "said he will see you at the next Enterprise reunion."

"If there is any to be held next year," Pavel said.

"Admiral," Kim said. "as captain, what you went through, by Ambassador Spock's account, is something no one your age should go through."

"No one should," Pavel agreed, with a sigh. "Unfortunately, I am excluded," fond memories of his time on the Enterprise came back like they were on a cinematic reel playing in his mind in a golden glow. The Russian shared a smile back at the captain. "I vill take your suggestion under adwisement," he cleared his throat. "Is the ship headed to Wulcan by any chance?"

"No," Kim said.

"Is Mr Spock still on board?" Pavel said.

"Yes," Kim said. "What about it?"

A wide, pleased smile grew on Pavel's well aged face.

"Kaptain, I need you to do me a favor," Pavel said. "I will make it vorth your vhile."

* * *

McCoy was sitting alongside the bed with his arms folded. It had been a rough few hours, largely in part due to the Guardian's random abrupt transportation back to their timeline. The doctor's legs were in perfectly good order. His black shorts ended above the knees. Kirk's scars were healed. McCoy was waiting for his roommate to awaken. Scotty was up in space while was enjoying quality time with his reunited beagles. Kirk's eyes slowly opened to see the man fast asleep with a padd on his lap snoring away. Kirk slid himself off the bed then placed a kiss on the side of the man's cheek.

"Good mornin', sleepy head," McCoy said, as his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning, Bones," Kirk said. "I had the weirdest dream.  Old you, old Spock, and---"

"That happened," McCoy said, as Kirk could feel a longing. A longing to belong somewhere. He could feel someone on the other hand. He could feel a sense of displacement. It wasn't coming form the elder Spock but it could be coming from the younger. Kirk staggered back landing onto the edge of the bed looking at his boyfriend, perplexed. "we were gone for a month, sweetie."

"A month?" Kirk asked. "we were gone for an hour."

"We didn't specify if ya recall when we wanted to return," McCoy said.

"We didn't get to specify," Kirk said. "it yanked us. Whatever it is. Didn't see it."

"Maybe we'll get to see it," McCoy  said, approaching the man. "and have that trip again."

Kirk looked up.

"I don't think you're going to chase Spock and scold him for leaving me," Kirk said. "I think it'll be the other way around."

"I would never leave ya like that," McCoy knelt down toward the younger man. "In fact, I'll be a admiral, by the looks of it, comfortably retired to my own likin'," his hand went over to Kirk's squeezing the man's soft, large hand. "we can have  . . . everythin'. . . . everythin' that we want," Kirk's face brightened up, comforted by the idea that was presented. "Doesn't matter what stupid bond is there. Lon' as you are happy . . . that is all that counts."

Kirk brought McCoy into a hug.

"And don't think this does not mean that hearin' is not goin' to be held this week," McCoy said.

"I love you," Kirk said.

"I love ya, too, kid," McCoy said, as Kirk leaned back placing hands on the side of the doctor's face.

Then Kirk leaned forward placing a kiss on the man's lips.

It was going to be just fine.

Just fine with McCoy on his six.

* * *

"Pasha, how can I repay you?" Spock inquired, on the transporter padd.

"You don't," Pavel said, earning a insisted look from Spock.

"I must," Spock said.

"Repay me by attending my granddaughter's graduation,"  Pavel said.

"I will be there," Spock said.

"The inwite will be on the tea," Pavel said. "now go to your husband and apologize for not informing him. You hawe bad timing."

"Bad timing .  . . talk about it," Spock said.

The Vulcan boarded the transporter padd in his dark robes with his coat rolled up into a knapsack wrapped on his shoulders. Pavel turned in the direction of the Cardassian engineer giving the go. Spock vanished in a blue light reappearing to the front steps of his apartment. The Vulcan could hear the sounds of Buddy barking, rather unhappy with the given company, a familiar sound to the Vulcan. Perhaps he should tell Jim regarding the red flag that had been raised by the doctor. He'll save that for later. Spock braced himself for his mess. His mess. His mistake. He'll admit, it was a mistake to leave Jim. Spock believed it wouldn't be a long trip. He largely considered that it would be a long, but successful mission and return home to a overly joyful admiral.

Spock placed his hand on the side of the doorframe. The doors recognized his finger prints then opened automatically. The screen vanished from sight, replaced merely by a rounded button. He walked in to a heavy atmosphere. It was depressing. And god, did it hurt. His mental shields were up protecting him from the pain. His legs suddenly felt heavy and sluggish as though there were several bags of rocks wrapped around his leg. He was scared to see the truth. Scared to face that his departure had been more devastating than told. Most beings in the known quadrant thrived off fear and used it as their strength. Buddy came down the hall prancing after him barking joyfully. Spock knelt down toward the golden dog. The Vulcanian nurse poked out from the doorway then approached the elder.

"How is he?" Spock asked.

"Your bondmate is emotionally killing themselves," the Vulcan nurse said. "or was, for that matter," the anger from the female was present in her voice. "he's. . . he's. . . he's. . ." her voice was struggling to remain emotionless but it was difficult when she was staring at him. "He has gone downhill since the doctor's departure. He is on bed rest. He forgets easily. And very depressed. He is wasting awa--" Spock held his hand up signalling that he understood what downhill meant when it came to Admiral Kirk. It was enough.

"Has he eaten?" Spock inquired.

"Not since you left him," the last part came out as harshly. The words stung. Clung to Spock like a dagger aimed at the heart. Spock could tell that the Vulcan nurse was disturbed by what she had been part of. "Vulcan's don't do that to humans."

"Your services are not needed," Spock said. "I will take care of him. As it is my duty."

"You should have done your duty by taking him with you," the Vulcanian nurse said, then left him going into the other room.

 _I deserve that_ , Spock thought briefly closing his eyes.

Spock waited until the nurses had left until he dared to go down toward their quarters.

Sure enough, he was not going to be on duty per Star Fleet's wishes not to interfere with his private life. And the care that the man had deserved. Surak knew how difficult it was to get back Jim on the healthy track. Back to where he had been when Spock had left him. Buddy pawed along Spock's leg. Spock placed his luggage on the couch then unzipped his coat for the gray variation with the long sleeve and unusual rounded neck collar. He took out the family photograph discarding another item that he had opted to take with him on diplomatic missions that he had deemed too dangerous for Jim to come with him. Not very often did he have to go without Jim so he took the birthday holoemitter with him including the photograph. Spock retrieved a treat then handed it down to the unidog. Spock would really make up for leaving him once the human had recovered. Spock's body was hungry for Jim's touch. Jim needed him, not sex, perhaps a mind meld, and being cared for by Spock. Jim's condition could miraculously improve back to the way it was without explanation.

Spock came to door to their shared quarters at first.

Jim needed to eat.

Spock considered, largely, ediable food for the admiral to start off.

Soft food?

Spock turned on the replicator requesting a cheeseburger and fruit salad. He programmed in milk into the beverage replicator then placed the food on the tray. The tray regulated temperature keeping it at what had it had been earlier. Spock made his way back toward their quarters. The door opened automatically for him. The room did not smell right. Spock saw a big mound of blankets at the center. He walked over to see a padd indicating his health in more detail. It indicated the man refused to eat so the nurses resorted to giving nutritional hypos. The bed didn't smell so great itself. Spock rethought what he just smelled. Humans were often known for losing weight in a fit of depression. Becoming skin and bone. Jim, on the other hand, didn't enter that deep of a depression after Spock's first death. As a Fleet Captain, back in the day, Jim was privileged to being Spock's bondmate and McCoy being their captive audience making sure they were alive. Spock carefully slid the blanket off the admiral. He had to do the laundry, logically, even if meant taking him off the bed.

Spock loved Jim.

Just not that much to lose a entire bedding over it.

The tray was left on the table as he took the bedding off including the pillows.

Spock took out several devices to give the aura of the bedroom a much more pleasant one.

 _Even a better scent_ , Spock thought with his nose covered by a white object wrapped around his head.

Jim was snoring away on the floor. And had he soaked his pants? His briefs? What else had he soaked? Spock peered over the bed. He saw the pants were stained. Dear Surak, what was Spock _thinking_ when he left to save Romulus? Spock stood there contemplating if he should . . . how. . . he should. . . in fact get Kirk undressed. Logically, sleeping on the flat floor would awaken the man. He couldn't sleep on a cold, hard mattress. Jim would wonder off to the couch, starch naked, and look up to see Spock staring over him. And probably be thinking that he is hallucinating, dead, or looking at a ghost. All in that order. Spock knelt down entered a brief mind meld to see how much memory the human had since his departure. The last conversation that the man had with Doctor McCoy. Spock found the points of their severed link then repaired it, tenderly, with care then backed off from the hungry, dark void that had been growing along the tatters. Spock was panting using the mattress as his support. It was like a black hole with no end in sight. It would be gone as the bond healed and repaired itself leaving no room for a broken bond to take effect. Otherwise, he will be up in the next forty-five minutes---Spock noticed just how much weight Jim had lost.

Spock carefully undressed Jim then took away the attire placing them into the laundry dispenser.

There, Spock decided to wait in the living room this time around.

And as it turned out, Spock's foreword of what would happen was a accurate assessment except for:

_"I was angry at you. In general."_

_"You had every right to be angry at me."_

_"At the cost of my soul?"_

A beat, Spock looking at the man's hazel eyes.

_"No."_

_"I'm not angry at you, but I am certainly happy to see you again."_ the human leaned forward clenching the man's shoulder whispering into the man's ear. Spock's face turned a tinge of dark green spreading all over listening to what the admiral had in store for him. _  
_

_"T'hy'la, let's not do that when you're not well in this condition,"_ a shot of Jim's unhappy face as he leaned back. _"I shall make it up to you, I promise,"_ his eyes on the man's hazel ones. _"But we can certainly do this."_ Spock leaned forward placing a kiss on the man's lips.

There was only silence as Jim's hands reacquainted themselves to the Ambassador's body. Jim dragged the man into the large, wide couch. Jim's strong grip on Spock had not been lost in the time that he had aged nor had grown depressed. We can overhear Spock's purring. Buddy, the unidog, made his way toward the living room wagging his tail. Spock felt warmer in the human's strong, warm grip. The human male was like a heater. Spock held the man's figure noticing how smaller the man's stomach had become in his absence. It didn't brush against his stomach as usual. Jim's hands were wrapped on the man's waist with his head below the Vulcan's chin.

Jim then observed himself apparently startled with wondrous, lit eyes.

_"Mr Spock, why am I naked in the living room?"_

* * *

Leonard took out a picture of his daughter, back in his uniform blues, with his eyes looking at her photograph, lovingly. He stroked the side of her face looking down at her. Her little brown eyes looking back at him. Her rounded face. She looked young, forever, in the photograph. She was gone. And Leonard had outlived every McCoy family member that he had grown up knowing in his youth. He could feel himself becoming emotional. She was never supposed to die before him. She died so young. No one should have to do that. He lowered the picture to the table then came over to the other end of the table and sat down into a chair. He briefly closed his eyes then visualized a young Scott sitting at the table drinking from a glass.

"Hey Monty," Leonard said, sliding into the chair. "I just got back from savin' my idiots."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"They're fine," Leonard said.

Scott had a drink.

"Yeah," Leonard said. "I didn't get a chance to see the younger ya. . . I miss ya. . . It's just sad that ya didn't get to see a youn' Jim and youn' me," he shook his head. "younger," the Scotsman lowered his brow. Leonard rubbed the side of his cheek. Leonard cleared his throat. "Reminded me just how lon' ago I was relevant."

Scott placed his hand on the doctor's smaller one.

"Our time has come and gone. .  . I've outlived my usefulness. . . so I think I am goin' to pay a visit to Risa to help myself feel better in a couple days," Leonard said. He opened his eyes to see Scott appear to be happy for him. "I am hittin' the hay." Leonard stood up from the chair.

Leonard left the kitchen that had a empty chair.

* * *

Leonard returned into the kitchen, relaxed. While holding a mug where at the chair across from him sat well aged black woman holding on a cane. Her hair was entirely gray. They were both in attire that wasn't star fleet, just their usual every day wear. Which, for Leonard, was a long sleeved sweater on top of a plain shirt. Uhura had a purple with a equally as purple skirt and black high heels. No one can tell her that she can't wear skirts. The doctor sat down into the chair that he had sat down that morning in after waking up.

"How are you, Len?" Nyota asked, resting in the seat holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"I am swell," Leonard said, almost glowing with a smile on his face. "I had a great vacation on Risa," he looked back at how his week had been. "Got back yesterday. How about ya?"

"Went to a spa recently, didn't help," Uhura said. "Pavel told me about your away mission."

"That was a rescue mission," Leonard corrected her.

"Same thing," Uhura said.

"Ya never come here, what brings ya here?" Leonard asked.

"You talking about mortality with Spock," Uhura said. "are you dying?" Leonard cracked a warm, bright smile back at the woman. Not a sad smile. Confident, yet very old.

"I can die any day, Ny," Leonard reminded her.

"Oh, I get it," Uhura said. "you're scared that one day they will need help and you can't help them."

"Yes," Leonard said, then he took another sip from his drink. "how is Christine?"

It was Uhura's turn to smile.

"Well . . . if you like to call it adoption," Uhura said. "before Spock went to do his mission, Tuvok's section 31 may have lend us some Romulan Bird of Prey's to evacuate the children that were left behind during the evacuation by Romulans-who-had-brains. We had a lot of time on our hands so .  . ." Leonard started to laugh. "we're looking for any family members who had no choice to leave them behind. If they are nearby, that is."

"Oh Ny," Leonard said, as he stopped laughing. "no one in their right minds is goin' to adopt Romulan Children. They're paranoid as hell," he twirled his finger along his forehead. "Saavik was no exception growin' up with Sarek and Amanda."

"You forget about the new medication available," Uhura said. "they can grow up like any ordinary child."

Leonard raised an arched eyebrow.

"Just how _many_ did y'all rescue?" Leonard asked.

"Enough," Uhura said. "Christine. . . She was scouting the planet for any more children via craft," she closed her eyes. Leonard reached out placing his hands on the woman's black, sleek small hand that was placed on the table. "She didn't make it."

"I grieve with thee," Leonard said.

"She wasn't going to leave anyone behind," Uhura said. "last transmission," she wiped off a tear. "she found a small pocket of children hidden in some caves," she cleared her throat. "She could always be alive. She just. . hasn't. . . popped up," Uhura sighed, clearing away the emotional aspects. "I have several children holed up in my apartment on the federation colony near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Tryla is taking care of them."

"Ny," Leonard said. "have ya had some time off?"

"This is my time off," Uhura said. "making sure you are okay."

"This isn't a best place to spend your time off," Leonard said, getting up. "Did ya brin' a swimmin' suit?"

"No,"  Uhura said. "Don't need it."

"Yes, ya do," Leonard said. "I know somewhere that can help with it."

"Len," Uhura said. "I don't need it."

"I am your friend," Leonard said. "I am recommendin' some time for ya'self," Leonard vanished from the kitchen reappearing with a duffle bag that had lose garments and normal beach required objects. Uhura raised her thinning, gray eyebrows back at the man. "I have a duffle bag for everythin', sweetie."

"I went to a spa," Nyota protested.  
  
"A spa relaxes ya," Leonard said. "it doesn't make ya have fun."  
  
"Oh, Len," Uhura said.  
  
"I got several other duffle bags just for occasions when y'all came over and forgot your clothes, includin' beach wear," Leonard said. Uhura started to laugh. "Yes, Ny, that is how I was prepared for Pavel's forgetfulness," he nodded his head. "that is my secret. And now ya know." He took out a duffle bag from the cabinet that was set underneath the sink completely dry and clean. "After we finish our drinks, then we go. It's only a few hours away via shuttle craft."  
  
"I find that preferable," Nyota said, holding  her mug up.  
  
Soon enough, the two left the house duffle bag in hand.

* * *

The doors to the house opened again for Leonard who was laughing with Uhura with drying wet hair and several sun burns on his chest. He had his duffle bag along his side. He slid his hand to the side on the wall making the flat white, flippable surface go up. Lights lit up as the doctor turned his head away from the woman. A loud "SURPRISE!" left him almost shook as he stood there completely off guard. His eyes scanned the crowded house as his eyes widened taking in the scene. He lived in  the suburbs so the house was fairly large enough to hold several family reunions. The living room was crowded with faces that he didn't recognize at first and then he saw the resemblance. He saw what was left of his colleagues among them including some being Nambue, Pulaski, Jim, Spock, Pavel, and Saavik. The inside of the house was decorated. He saw a white, long tarp with colorful letters attached to two beams.

> **_THANK YOU, DR MCCOY._ **

It brought tears to Leonard's eyes.  
  
"We thought it would be fitting to get who we could," Uhura said. "the people you treated."  
  
"Admiral Tuvok, what are ya here?" Leonard asked. Tuvok was drinking a dark brown glass. "I never treated ya!"  
  
"You treated me," T'Pel said, turning away from the table.

"T'Pel," Leonard said, cracking a pleased smile. "it's nice to see you."  
  
"I as well," T'Pel said. "we could not pass up the invite."  
  
"It was a logical choice for someone who treated my bondmate," Tuvok said. "she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."  
  
"So would I," Uhura agreed with a nod.  
  
Leonard felt his world was surreal.  
  
His eyes landed on Spock who was giving the Vulcan kiss happily to Jim who had regained back some of the weight that he had lost, some, but not all of it. He looked slightly thinner at first glance. Leonard always called Spock the chubby chaser because of his fascination with Jim. Like he was the light that was guiding him in rooms of people. Spock allowed himself to smile as Jim was happily beaming. It was quite amazing to see how they had took out most of his furniture and replaced it with more aesthetically pleasing including 'less-room-being-taken-by-them'. Jim looked so happy with himself and in his own skin after years of having  self image issues notably during the five year missions.  Until Spock made him find a balance. As Jim helped Spock find a balance between emoting at his advancing age.

Leonard looked over for any sights of Christine.

He was half unsure if Uhura had lied to him as part of the ruse to get him out. His eyes caught sight of identical two women, Lwaxana Troi, and Christine Chapel sharing a laugh. Leonard relaxed noticing the tall man beside Troi lacking any hair handing her a glass of champagne. Leonard had been there to attend Lwaxana's births: the first and the second. The second time was a coincidence as Leonard was making his way to another planet waiting for his ride waiting on Starbase 1. Deanna was a beautiful black pupiled baby. He was attending a medical conference back then. His eyes grazed over toward Christine. He helped her with the grieving for Roger Korby. Just her and him together in his empty office letting her cry into his chest. And going on to care for her when she got sick even using Uhura as a accomplice on that part. That drifted the two women together even further.  Spock probably arranged this entire party in a week with help. No wonder she had so many visits to the bathroom off and on during their day of fun.

Leonard probably had more fun then Uhura did! 

Pulaski approached the man.

"Did you hear about the Gorn sextuplets that I delivered?"  Pulaski asked.

"Uh huh,"  Leonard said, then he repeated. "Gorn Sextuplets?" his eyes widened.

"Yes," Pulaski said. "they were biters."

"I didn't deliver that many on my first try," Leonard said. "I delivered quadruplet Gorns."

A wide, beaming smile grew on the younger woman's face while she had one hand locked behind her back.

Pulaski's eyes were very lit.  
  
"Good," Pulaski said, then nodded toward T'Pel. T'Pel handed Pulaksi several federation credits.  
  
"I was wrong, Doctor," T'Pel said.  
  
Leonard raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We were concerned that the Ambassador had invited the wrong pair," she stepped aside to allow in the reptiled like Gorn who towered over the human earning a smile from the man.  
  
 "My," Leonard said, admiring the fully grown Gorns standing tall and proudly before him. "you're as tall as ya ma."

"Father was always short," the center Gorn said.  
  
"Say," Leonard said, as Jim and Spock vanished among the crowd. "how is she?"  
  
"She died last year," the first Gorn said. "mother named us McCoy one through four."  
  
". . . Here I thought the command was to go and eat me," Leonard joked, bouncing on the tips of his toes leaning forward, happily.  "tell me, what do ya do for a livin'?"

Our view panned over to Saavik, rather finely aged, speaking with Tuvok regarding another matter. A matter about recipes and cooking. Tuvok was listening intently holding a glass while steadying himself using the edge of a table. Pavel was looking over in amusement at the younger Vulcan. The scene moved to the outside yard where it showed the time had flown by fast. Leonard came out of the house to see Spock and Jim making out at the side of the house. Typical. Just typical. Their pants were down to their ankles and as amusing as it was, one question bothered Leonard: when were they going to get their own room? Leonard rolled an eye passing the two men then coming over to the wooden bench where T'Pel sat.  
  
"Greetings," Leonard said, earning a head turn from the woman. "I heard ya passed the bridge officers test!" he smiled brightly at her. "I am so proud of ya."  
  
"It has been a long time coming," T'Pel said. Leonard turned his attention toward the stars, knowing which of the stars that he had visited and which he had not. "are you depressed?" Leonard barely knocked himself over looking in the direction of the woman with confused, blinking eyes.  
  
"No," Leonard said. "what makes ya think that?"  
  
"The way Ambassador Spock worded the invite to me,"  T'Pel said.  
  
"Uh huh, and he said I was depressed," Leonard rolled an eye.  
  
"It was more ' _Doctor McCoy is not feeling well. Therefore, it has come to my attention that the doctor must be shown just how much people are thankful for his service in star fleet. Furthermore, if you would like to thank him in person for playing a part in your continued health in one way or another, it would be appreciated_ '," T'Pel rehearsed. "there is a lot more unnecessary wording but it made the point clear."  
  
"I am okay, Commander," Leonard said. "on the brightside, when my time comes, this is what I'll be seein'. On my death bed, not machinery, not sad faces, not a bad paint job, or feelin' depressed. Y'all makin' it easier to go with a smile," the doctor cleared his throat. "on top of that, if ya and Tuvok are plannin' to have another child, count me out on the delivery, will ya?"  
  
"I will, doctor," T'Pel said, nodding.  
  
"Good," Leonard said, turning his attention to the stars. "the only thin' I never went through in that death trap is a black hole."  
  
"Not true," T'Pel said. "your colleagues say the only thing you haven't been in is a wormhole. Black holes destroy. Wormholes transport," Leonard contemplated the hell he went through as CMO of the Enterprise. "you have yet to go through a wormhole, and I do not expect you want to do _that_."  
  
"I wouldn't dare," Leonard said "I had enough of space." 

"Serving in it, you mean," T'Pel said.  
  
"Yes," Leonard said, with a  nod.  
  
"I did not know you retired," T'Pel said. "I would have made arrangements to attend."  
  
"It needed to be quiet," Leonard said. "for a life without runnin' and constant worryin'. A head start to clear skin and hakuna matata," he looked over toward her with a peaceful, content smile as he had one arm drapped on the side of the bench away from the woman. His bad Monday appearance had faded to make him seem younger. Over eighty years younger than he really was. He had grown into his pissed off, grumpy demeanor over the passing decades wearing it where ever he went. "A life with no worries."

"I am pleased you are happy regarding it," T'Pel said, as Leonard turned his head away back toward the stars.  
  
T'Pel slid off the bench.

"Bones, you know I'm thankful for you being in my life?" Jim said.  
  
"Uh huh," Leonard said. "I know."  
  
"This is our variation of our thanks for all the service you've done for Star Fleet," Spock said.  
  
"Tell me ya didn't pull strin's in Star Fleet to have a ceremony about it this week," Leonard said.  
  
"Negative," Spock replied. "that would be illogical to have arranged."  
  
"How so?" Leonard asked.  
  
"You have the highest regards, medals, and accommodations regarding your service in Star Fleet," Spock explained. "You retired with high honors, the possibility of having a starship christened after you after your passing, became a historically prominent figure in the field of medicine, and a historic individual in the name of exploration. You are immortalized, in memory, forever, in history, and in whatever form the people you saved that have yet to achieve warp drive. You will never be forgotten. You are equally as important as Jim and I. You may have inadventurely saved thousands if not millions of others with your acts. Like a domino effect. Helping Jim and I was just part of it. You helped us clean up the messes. For that, we're thankful. You saved our lives, and sometimes, scolded us for being idiots. "  
  
Jim nodded, smiling back at Leonard.  
  
"Which we deserved to be reminded what we did wrong," Jim said. "you saved our lives, again, this is how we repay you." Leonard looked down toward Jim's lap then toward the two younger men.  
  
"Tell me, Jim," Leonard said. "were ya thinkin' beforehand about finishin' up prior to comin' here with that open erection?" the doctor folded his arms. "I hate to say it, but that's a terrible way of repayin' me to be honest. Seein' that erection," he twirled his hand. "I'm sorry, I am not your doctor anymore, I am not supposed to worry about y'all. Get that? Ya seem to forget that a lot since my retirement."  
  
"I was not aware of your retirement," Spock said, earning a eye-roll from Leonard. Leonard had personally sent the few people he cared about messages regarding his retirement. Only the Enterprise core members. He arranged his retirement to be when everyone was busy. So very busy with their own affairs. And Leonard had a quiet day to himself asides to hurrying up on his corresponded with his grandchildren. That line didn't fly by the doctor so easily when it came from Spock of all people. Spock read his emails thoroughly every morning. Spock also called him sometimes in the middle of the night (or in the middle of the day) regarding domestic matters or regarding a message that the doctor had just sent all the while on diplomatic leave.  
  
"What erection?" Jim asked, pretending to be confused. He lowered his extra large shirt over his lap. "What is a erection?" he raised his eyebrows in return to the glare that the doctor was giving. His erected penis was standing out through the fabric. Spock placed one hand over it. "I don't whose name is erection  but it sounds like a terrible name."  
  
"I believe the doctor is referring to the one you interrupted me from finishing," Spock said.  
  
"Y'all get a room," Leonard said.  
  
"No," Jim said. "This is more important than this," he gestured toward Spock's long, bony green hands that almost looked like they were cupped around something.  "I love you, Bones," Jim reiterated. "I don't what I would do without you. In fact, I would be lost."  
  
"No," Leonard said. "Spock is your compass. You would know what to do."  
  
"Not my moral compass,"  Jim insisted.  
  
"Not only for command," Spock said. "but for other regards. Such as our . . . vacations. . . that inexplainably turn into away missions."  
  
"I am just your average shipper in the background," the doctor covered his mouth. Shit, it came out. He actually just admitted to shipping his two colleagues as his face turned a heated red as  Spock's eyebrow rose and Kirk tilted his head. Leonard uncovered his mouth. "In fact, remember the first theory boards on the Enterprise that sparked ' _the captain and commander are datin_ ' rumor?"  
  
"Uh huh," Jim said, with a nod.  
  
"I  started it,"  Leonard said.  Jim grew a wide smile.  
  
"I knew that," Jim said.  
  
"I knew it first," Spock said, sharing a glance with Jim. "it took some. . . convincing. On Jim's part."  
  
Leonard looked down.  
  
"Please, finish what ya were doin'," Leonard said, gesturing back toward the two men dismissively. "behind a bush like any ordinary horny couple or behind a house!" he gestured back in the direction of the house. "I am a civilian, not a see-my-best-friends-are-aroused-porn consumer."

Jim looked at Leonard with a fond, loving expression on his face.  
  
"You're part of our union," Jim said, as Spock's grip on the man's lap slackened and reached back.  
  
"As much as we are part of it," Spock agreed.  
  
"I wouldn't have it changed in anyway,"  Jim said, then he lunged forward bringing Leonard into a hug that Spock became part of it.  
  
And for once, there was nothing to complain about as tonight: Leonard was emotional.  
  
Feeling the warmth and cold of the two idiots who made him go gray early.  
  
It wasn't a bad  ' _thank you_ ' surprise party after all.  
  
**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've set this story up for it to be continued in the reader's mind.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Now back to the Jumanji Spones au that I am wrangling to get it done thoroughly and be enjoyed.


End file.
